thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Other Guy
The Other Guy is Robert Walker, the older brother of Doug Walker aka ThatGuyWithTheGlasses. He often contributed to the site in its early days via reviews of movies, shows and toys or anything else that came his way. Normally, Rob is the man behind the camera as he films Doug's shows such as Bum Reviews, The Nostalgia Critic and Ask That Guy With the Glasses. Every once in a while he cameos in a few of the videos. He's also one of the site's co-writers, providing much of the material used in videos. However, sometimes the brothers would disagree on what to put in said video. He is also the Creative Content Officer for the company. Rob goes through all the submissions and greenlights projects/producers. Afterward, he reports directly to the CEO, Mike Michaud. He is also the creator of the character Santa Christ. When he isn't filming or appearing in videos, he is a licensed physical therapist specializing in foot and back areas. Writing Credits All of the Nostalgia Critic episodes after the Tom and Jerry review were co-written by him. Filmography * How This Channel Works (Youtube) -- Mr. Puppy * Cheerios 2 -- Voice of The Invisible Man * The Bjork Show -- Gong Guy, Balogna Sandwich Guy * Nostalgia Critic: The Wizard -- Overdubbed Toht Scream * Bum Reviews -- Narrator * Nostalgia Critic: Batman and Robin -- Restraining Doctor * Nostalgia Critic: Captain Planet -- Guy Who Hits Critic With Ruler * Nostalgia Critic: Sports Montage -- Thug * GNN's Lori Prince Live "Violence and the Media With The Joker" -- Voice of Batman * Off to Beat the Nerd -- Himself * Nostalgia Critic: Surf Ninjas -- Himself * Nostalgia Critic: Mortal Kombat Annihilation -- Guy off of Street * Nostalgia Critic: Nickcoms -- Joe * Nostalgia Critic: The Good Son -- Family-Friendly Commercial Announcer * Linkara Atop the Fourth Wall: Uncanny X-Men #424 -- Himself * Cinema Snob & Phelous - Troll 4 * First Year Anniversary video -- Guy kicking the parking meter * Year Two: The AngryJoeShow Hotel Awesome Season 2 * Nostalgia Critic: Star Wars Holiday Special -- Santa Christ * Nostalgia Critic: End of Days -- Santa Christ/Darth Vader/The Emperor * The Bjork Show 2 -- Jambalaya * Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Most Awkward Christopher Walken Moments: Christopher Walken * Nostalgia Critic: Drop Dead Fred -- Himself * Kickassia -- Santa Christ * Nostalgia Critic: Ernest Scared Stupid -- Older Brother * Nostalgia Critic: IT -- Himself * Nostalgia Critic: My Pet Monster -- Dinosaur Rob * True Internet Story: The Nostalgia Critic -- Himself * True Internet Story: The Bjork show -- "What went wrong?" -- Jambalaya * Comic Book Issues: Planet Hulk DVD -- The John * Comic Book Issues: Cool Gifts for Dear Friends -- Santa Christ * Brad Tries Pizza Beer * The Nostalgia Critic: A Nostalgia Critic Christmas -- Santa Christ * The Nostalgia Critic: The Lost World Jurassic Park -- Jeff Goldblum * The Nostalgia Critic: X-Men Cartoon * The Nostalgia Critic: The OTHER Titanic Movie -- Himself/Palpatine * Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Ep 21: "S&M" -- Himself (Todd's Producer) * GH Specials: Friday by all of TGWTG -- Himself * Suburban Knights -- Chuck Jaffers * To Boldly Flee -- The Executor, Santa Christ *Sibling Rivalry Cinematographer * The Aristocrats Joke * Nostalgia Critic: The Hidden Angry Video Game Nerd Message * The Digital Press Nerd/Critic/Captain S Showdown * Off to Beat the Nerd *Kickassia Background and Graphic Design Work * Various Sketches and Nostalgia Critics Characters * Santa Christ * Dinosaur Rob * Chuck Jaffers * Analyst 1 * Shyamalan (Voice) * Carl Copenhagan * Alfred Pennyworth * Zod (Michael Shannon) * Doomsday * Impractical Joe * Vic Hoskins * Christopher Walken (Voice) * Cop * Harvey Korman * Chris Miller * Jeff Goldblum (voice) and (impression) * Social Justice Peck * Ralph Bakshi * Ludendorff * Sean Connery (voice) * Jeremy Irons Links * The Other Guy's Articles Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Barfiesta Category:Inebriati Category:TGWTG Category:Orbit report Category:Top 5 Best/Worst Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Tamara Just Saw Category:Suburban Knights Category:Awesome Build Category:Orbit Report Category:Dragonbored